Eneli, the Saiyan girl
by JustSaiyan120
Summary: What if Raditz had a daughter named Eneli? What if her mission was to join the last Saiyans, Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, and Kakarot to take over the universe? Well in this story of mine, she decides against that as she grows up. Learn about the daughter of Raditz and her life as she was raised on the planet Tunara and later sent to Earth and meets the rest of her family.
1. Raditz has a daughter!

Raditz was hurrying down a narrow hallway. In his arms he carried a baby, a girl to be exact. He was very careful to not get caught.

"I can't allow anyone to find out, especially not Lord Frieza." he thought to himself, "He only intends for Vegeta, Nappa, and myself to be the last remaining Saiyans, and if he finds out about my daughter, he is sure to get rid of her, and I can't allow that." Raditz finally reached the place where the space pods were. After one was ready, he put the sleeping baby Saiyan inside.

"It's not safe for you to stay with us, Frieza doesn't even know you exist. If he finds out, he is sure to destroy the both of us. I will send you to a planet called Tunara, where you will grow up. The inhabitants there are fighters, but you are born a warrior. You will train, and once you are an adult, you will join me, Vegeta Nappa, and Kakarot, we will overthrow Frieza and take control! We will conquer planets and take over them. We will be unbeatable! No one will be strong enough to stop us! You are destined to be a fighter, even if you are female. You are a Saiyan, so you will fight like one! Until then, my daughter, Eneli!"

The space pod prepared to take off, as it did, Raditz stepped back. He didn't go back inside right away, he was going to watch the space pod take off. In a split second, the pod blasted off the ground and into space, on its way to the planet Tunara, where the daughter of Raditz was to be raised and grow up to become a powerful warrior, just like the rest of her race.


	2. The baby is found

As the pod flew through space, the infant remained asleep. While she slept, her father's words echoed in her mind. "You will train, and once you are an adult, you will join me, Vegeta, Nappa, and Kakarot, we will overthrow Frieza and take control! We will conquer planets and take over them. We will be unbeatable! No one will be strong enough to stop us! You are destined to be a fighter, even if you are female. You are a Saiyan, so you will fight like one!" Although she was still too young to understand the meaning of these words, they did not leave her mind.

On the planet Tunara, a man by the name of Donju tended to his garden, accompanied by his friend Limyu. They learned martial arts under the same master, so they were friends ever since. However, the real martial artist was Limyu.

"Have you ever wanted to go to the planet Earth?" Limyu asked his friend.

Donju was surprised by this. He responded:

"I never thought of that. I guess it would be interesting to explore another planet, but if you mean to ask if I would want to live there, I wouldn't. I'm happy here."

With that, Limyu remained silent. Donju said to him:

"Don't tell me you want to go live there!" Limyu looked at him for a moment, then said:

"Well, I actually do. See, nothing ever happens around here. Plus, Earth is very different. It is a very beautiful planet, going there would really be something else."

Donju said surprised:

"So you're not happy being here on our planet Tunara?"

"Well, it's not that I'm not happy." Said Limyu "I just feel that I'm going to grow old and die without an adventure at least once in life."

"Come on Limyu," said Donju "We're not even that old. There is still time for adventure. Just be patient and don't get anxious."

"I guess you're right," said Limyu "But still, I wish something interesting would happen here for once." Suddenly, they heard a strange noise through the atmosphere. The men froze, listening. The neighbors heard it too. The sound was soon followed by a crash noise and the ground shook a little.

"What was that?" everyone was asking. Then, a neighbor shouted:

"I saw something! It sort of looked like one of those space pods!"

Donju said:

"Alright! No one go over there! Limyu and I will go see what happened! Everyone just stay put!"

Donju and Limyu took off in the direction where the crash came from. It took them a while to find it, but they finally did: A giant crater in a deserted piece of land. They went down to examine the crater. Donju said:

"Isn't this crater too big to be made by a space pod?"

"I guess not, look!" said Limyu, pointing towards the center of the crater.

The two men neared the center until they were close enough to the space pod that they could touch it.

"No one's coming out." Said Donju, "Should we open it?"

"Are you crazy?!" said Limyu, "How do we know that whoever is in there isn't dangerous?"

The men started to argue, but then Donju heard a faint sound coming from the pod.

"Shh" said Donju, "listen." They both fell silent. Then, they both heard it.

"A crying baby?" Limyu asked, confused.

"That's what it sounds like." Said Donju.

There was a button on the outside of the space pod that got it opened. Donju and Limyu looked inside and saw a wailing baby girl.

"A Saiyan baby!" Limyu exclaimed, "The tail, there's no denying it!"

Donju lifted the crying baby out of the space pod. The baby stopped crying instantly.

"How can a Saiyan baby be so adorable?" Donju exclaimed.

"That's because she's still a baby, but once she grows up, she'll be just like the rest of the Saiyans! Merciless, evil, and destructive!" said Limyu.

"Can a female Saiyan be capable of so much?" asked Donju.

"I imagine so." said Limyu, "They're all the same."

"Not if she is raised right." Suggested Donju. Limyu said:

"Oh, you're right!" Donju then looked inside the space pod.

"Here" he said, "hold the baby."

Limyu took the baby. Donju went over to the pod and took something out from it.

"It's a recorded message." he said. He played it. A familiar face came up on the screen.

"Raditz!" Limyu and Donju exclaimed at the same time. The video started playing.

"Hello Tunarans. If you are watching this, it means you found my daughter, Eneli. You may be wondering why you found her. But to let you know, I sent her to your planet because I need her to be raised, and I cannot do so myself because Lord Frieza does not know that she exists and only intends to keep 3 Saiyans, Vegeta, Nappa. And myself. He also doesn't know about my brother, Kakarot. Mind you, Eneli's mission is to join us so that we may take over the universe, so no matter how good you raise her, she will never forget what her purpose is. Anyway, that is all. We will be seeing each other in a few years." The screen went black.

"Raditz's daughter?" Limyu asked. He raised the Saiyan baby up higher and examined her features: Long, spiked black hair, a fierce look in the eyes, but at the same time, innocent.

"I think he was bluffing when he said that no matter how good we raised her, she will still join them. We can teach her good from bad, right from wrong, we can teach her to use her power for good instead of for evil." Said Donju, "In fact, I'll raise her as if she were my daughter!" he suggested. Donju took the baby from Limyu.

"That's a great idea! And guess what? I'll help you out. Count on me for any help you might need. I'm sure some of the neighbors won't mind helping you either." Said Limyu

"Gee, thanks friend!" said Donju.

By the time the two men got back to the neighborhood, a crowd was waiting for them. Everyone started asking questions, especially when they saw the baby. After the crowd finally settled down, Donju and Limyu told them everything.

"A baby Saiyan girl?!" some exclaimed.

"Daughter of Raditz?" "Take over the universe?" others questioned.

Donju finally said:

"Saiyans are a terrifying race. They have no mercy and destroy practically everything that crosses their path. They are born to have incredible power, to be the ultimate warriors. But we have to make sure that this child does not grow up to become like the rest of her kind. She can be taught to use her strength for good, she can become a hero instead of a villain. She just needs to be raised correctly, and I will do just that, with the help of my friend Limyu." Then, a small family stepped out from the crowd. "We will also help you." They said.

Soon enough, practically the whole crowd offered to help with the Saiyan child, just as Limyu had predicted.


	3. Eneli grows up

**4 years later**

The whole neighborhood had grown very fond of the Saiyan girl, she was loved by everyone. She was the sweetest and loveliest child that you would ever meet. Anyone who didn't know she was a Saiyan that was sent to kill, destroy and take over wouldn't believe it because she looks and acts so harmless. The spikes in Eneli's hair that all Saiyans are born with were cut, so that she would look more like a normal 4 year old. She has long, silky straight black hair, and a look in her eyes that was innocent, excited and sweet. Now, she was in the backyard of her adoptive father's home, throwing punches and kicks at imaginary opponents. She suddenly stopped as a low rumble was heard and a funny feeling in her belly was felt.

"Gee, I'm hungry!" Eneli said to herself. As if on cue, Donju came out of the house.

"Eneli! Come inside for dinner!" he called. Before he knew it, the girl was already inside. As Donju went back to the kitchen to bring out some other things, Eneli ate as much as she could. She was very hungry. By the time the man came back, there was a large number of empty dishes already on the table. Of course, Donju was no longer surprised. The child had a large appetite. "I guess all Saiyans do." He thought to himself. After both of them finished eating, Eneli asked: "Can we train? Right now?" Donju replied: "Sure, why not?" They went to a large piece of empty land. Once they were ready, they both got in a defensive position. After a moment, Donju made the first move. He lunged forward, throwing a punch and aiming for the child's head. However, Eneli caught his fist and did a karate flip. Donju made a somersault and landed cleanly on his feet. The Saiyan then attempted a slide kick, but the man dodged it by jumping up, doing another somersault but this time, in the air, and landed a blow at the young Saiyan at the back, sending her flying forward. She flew forward a couple of yards, then did a one-handed cartwheel, landing on her feet and sliding back until friction stopped her. The Saiyan then jumped forward but was stopped by a harsh kick, sending her flying and made her crash into the side of a hill. Donju went to her.

"I guess that was too much wasn't it?" he said jokingly. Eneli glared for a second, but then smiled when she realized that she still had a lot to learn.

"Well that's because I'm still too young, I need more practice."

Donju laughed. "Yes, that's true. But that's why we're here, to train." He said.

"Can we go again?" asked Eneli.

"Sure," said Donju, "if you're up for it." He joked.

"Of course I am." Eneli assured.

This time, Eneli got into an attack position and Donju in a defensive position. The Saiyan ran forward and threw a punch, which the Tunaran blocked. She then attempted another punch, then a kick, followed by another kick. All of her hits were blocked. This went on for a little while longer until Donju took hold of the child's fists and delivered a kick. The Saiyan girl was knocked back and fell over, but she jumped back to her feet. The man had his back turned, so Eneli saw this as a chance to make an attack. She lunged forward, and Donju felt her energy approaching, but he was still caught off guard. The Saiyan delivered a good kick to the man's ribs. He grunted as he fell over. As Eneli was jumping over him, he grabbed her tail. She immediately stopped in mid-air and then fell to the ground.

"Looks like we still need to train your tail, huh?" said Donju. He let go of Eneli's tail. She sat up immediately.

"How come only I have a tail?" Eneli asked "No one else has one."

Donju wanted to explain to her, but she was only 4 years old. She would not be able to understand very well.

"I'll tell you when you're older." He said

"Why until I'm older?" asked the young Saiyan

"Because you're still too young to understand." Explained Donju. Eneli got the idea. She had to wait until she was older, no questions asked, she had to wait. There was a long pause.

"Can you teach me to fly now?" Eneli asked, eager.

"Hmmmm, I think you're ready. Okay, sure." He said.

Donju began explaining to the Saiyan girl about energy, or ki.

"Once you learn to control and use your ki, you can fly and use energy blasts. What we will work on now is controlling your energy. First, you need to really concentrate. You need focus on finding your energy on the inside." Donju sat on the ground, cross legged and gestured for Eneli to do the same, which she did. He demonstrated how finding one's ki is done. He closed his eyes and placed his hands palms up on top of his knees. Within seconds, a ball of energy appeared in both his hands. Eneli was amazed, it was so cool how such a thing was possible!

"Alright, now you try." Said Donju.

"Oh…okay" she said, unsure.

"Have confidence." Donju said. Eneli nodded. She closed her eyes and did the same that her adoptive father did. After a few seconds, she did the same thing that Donju did, a bright energy ball came up in both her hands. The young Saiyan was stunned. However, it was her astonishment that caused her to lose her concentration and the masses of energy in her hands disappeared. (_You're probably thinking that this is just like when Gohan taught Videl about energy, but honestly, I hadn't even seen that episode when I planned out this part of my story)_

"That was good," said Donju, "but we should be heading home now. There's a full moon out tonight and you know that you're not supposed to see it." The man said.

"Do I have to wait until I'm older to know why I can't see the full moon?" the child asked.

"Well, no. I can tell you what happens, but I'll tell you what the reason is some other time."

"What will happen if I see the full moon?"

"Well, you would turn into a great ape. You would lose control and destroy anything that gets in your way. It sounds strange, but you will understand soon enough. Now then, let's go home." Donju said. Eneli was surprised, and confused. "So I'm a monkey?" she thought to herself. Donju put the Saiyan child on his back and took off. He made sure to avoid the huge crater that was made 4 years ago.

**8 years later**

8 years had passed and the Saiyan girl Eneli had grown up to be a beautiful and strong teen. She was now once again in the backyard of her home, throwing hits in the air, as if fighting someone else. Her tail was wrapped around her small waist. Eneli had improved very much. She was a lot stronger now and she had mastered flying, but she still needed to work on her energy blasts. Now, she continued throwing punches and kick in the air when suddenly, she had the strange feeling that someone was watching her. She turned around and saw a boy her age staring at her through the wire fence. He and his parents had recently moved in next door, and Eneli barely knew him. She didn't even know his name.

"Can I help you?" Eneli asked the boy. The boy seemed to snap back to reality.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I think that whoever you were fighting already left." The boy said. Eneli laughed. "What a beautiful laugh." Thought the boy.

"I wasn't really fighting anyone" said the young Saiyan, "this is a way to train."

"Oh, I see." Said the boy. "So, what's your name?" he asked.

"My name's Eneli" she said, "what's yours?"

"I'm Runu." Said the boy "I've heard so much about you Eneli. It's great to finally meet you, considering we've been neighbors for a few days." Runu extended his hand through the wired fence. Eneli went over and they shook hands.

"It's great to meet you too." Said the girl with a smile. "I didn't know that people talked about me so much" she said. "Well they do." Replied the boy.

A woman's voice was heard from Runu's house.

"Runu! Come inside for lunch!" the woman called.

"I'm coming!" Runu called back. He turned to Eneli.

"I have to go now. I hope we can talk later." He said.

"Alright." Said Eneli. "I think I should go inside too." They each went to their houses and told their parents about the new friend they just made.


End file.
